My Last Breath
by Lady-Anastaisa-Malfoy
Summary: Harry is about to finish his schooling when the final battle begins, once it ends with Lord Voldemort gone Harry must find Ginny but will they be able to live happly in a peaceful world?


**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley sat by the lake at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry watching the sun set it was the last night there and the next day they would be leaving for the summer Harry planned to try out to play Professional Qudditch and Ginny would return for her final year on September 1st. Harry and Ginny had been dating since the summer before Ginny's 5th year. Harry knelt down on one knee and took a black jewelry box from his pocket and opening it revealed a yellow diamond set in pure gold between two blood red rubies "Will You Marry Me Ginny?" he asked her with a smile "Yes" was all Ginny could manage as she kissed him and just as Harry slipped the ring on Ginny's finger loud pops sounded everywhere the war would end that night with the final battle. Harry took his wand from his pocket and sent Ginny to castle to warn everyone**

_**Later that night**_

**The final battle had ended and the side of light had won. Lord Voldemort was gone forever. Harry searched the grounds for Ginny but couldn't find her coming to the lake he finally found her. she lay near a tree it was obvious to Harry she wouldn't live long he ran to her and kneeling beside her took her into his arms**

_**hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?**_

**"Harry I'll love you forever but I'm not afraid" she whispered "and I'll always love you" was Harry's reply**

**  
_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_**

**Harry held Ginny close as she drew in what would be one of her last breaths in this world while Ginny thought of past memories she had shared with Harry  
  
_I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_**

**"Harry remember when we went horseback riding last Christmas and got lost? look for me in that forest" Ginny said her voice no more than a whisper "I will" Harry answered tears running down his face and falling into Ginny's silky red hair  
  
_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_**

**Ginny let out her last breath of air as she slowly faded to the next world she was not afraid for she would join Percy, who had reconciled with the family only hours before he was killed by Death Eaters, as well as Fred who had been killed in one of the many battles a week before and left behind his wife, Angelina, his son, Jack, and newborn daughter, Molly (who had been named for her grandmother)  
  
_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_**

**Harry was off in his own dream world remembering all the good times with Ginny and the Weasleys when he looked down at Ginny and saw she was gone he wished his dreams would take him to her but knew he wouldn't see her for a long time  
  
_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black _**

**"Good-night Ginny, My love, sleep well" Ginny heard none of it though for she was gone her only hope was that Harry would move on and live a happy life**

_**10 years Later**_

**Sitting with Hermione, Harry looked out at the lake "Hermione I can't believe it's been ten years since the last battle" Harry said as Hermione cuddled up next to her husband of six years "I know, it never gets easier does it?" she replied Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione "No it never will" he answered his gaze drifting to the spot where he had last seen Ginny alive after the funeral Harry had disappeared but returned two years later and found Hermione they had started dating after Hermione expressed her true feelings for Harry and they had married two years later exactly four years to the day of the final battle and they now had three children Ginerva Lily Potter,5; Ronald James Potter,5; and Helen Amanda Potter who would be 3 next week. They had decided to name their first daughter for Ginny and their first son for Ron, who had died the same night as his little sister.  
**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! for J.K. Rowling is the genius behind Harry Potter and Amy Lee is the genius who sings "My Last Breath" (Simply J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. and Evanescence owns the song "My Last Breath")

A/N: This is a really awsome song! Evanescence is the coolest band ever! I highly recommend their CD Fallen

Also PLEASE let me know what you think this is my frist ever songfic but I have been toying with the idea since I became hooked on the song which was in like March or so


End file.
